


This is the Night

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena's never done this whole 'hooking up during a party' thing before, but she thinks that she's doing rather well for herself.





	This is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 14th Kinktober prompt: cunnilingus (5xR).

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**This is the Night** by luvsanime02

########

Relena’s rarely come across a man who knows how to give oral as well as the gorgeous guy currently kneeling between her legs. She runs her fingers through his hair, pulling just hard enough that he can feel the sting without actually moving his talented tongue away from her clit. She wouldn’t want that, after all.

“You know,” she says conversationally, if breathlessly, “usually, I like to know a guy’s name before I let him go down on me.”

She didn’t really mind that they hadn’t taken the time to introduce themselves properly. Relena’s never done the party hookup thing before, but she’s pretty sure that flirting and drinking together for an hour before disappearing inside of a room and then having sex is exactly what they should be doing.

The guy chuckles against her moist lower lips, and Relena moans. God, but he knows what he’s doing. Relena appreciates that so much. Her last boyfriend hadn’t given her one orgasm during the entire time that they went out.

Not that this guy is her boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. Relena certainly wouldn’t say no to trying if he wants to later. Hell, she wouldn’t say no to being friends with benefits, and Relena really hadn’t thought that she was that kind of person before tonight.

He twists his tongue just right, and carefully sucks her clit some more, and Relena feels like she’s melting. Her juices are practically pouring out of her, but like she cares right now.

“My god,” she says, not even realizing that she’s spoken out loud until he pulls back just enough to smirk up at her. 

“Most people call me Wufei,” he says, golden skin flushed and wet from her slick, his hair disheveled from her fingers. He looks absolutely ravishing.

Relena smiles. “Wufei,” she says, just to taste his name on her lips. “My name’s Relena.”

He nods, and thankfully, returns his attention to eating her out and making her head spin in the most delicious of ways. She can hear the slurping as he drinks her down, and her thighs clench around his head automatically. She’s getting closer to an orgasm, but like hell she wants this to end soon. Or any time tonight.

When he adds two fingers to start rubbing her clit while he tongue-fucks her, though, that’s it. Relena can’t hold back any longer, and she let out a startlingly loud moan as everything tightens up and heat rips through her, and Relena’s shaking in a great way when she finally comes back down.

Wufei is looking up at her smugly. Which he has every right to do, Relena admits.

“Want me to suck you off?” she offers. It’s only fair, after all.

To her surprise and delight, Wufei only shakes his head and remains where he is. His knees have to be killing him, but he’s not complaining. Neither is Relena. “I’m not finished with you,” he explains.

Well, alright. Relena’s perfectly fine with that. She laughs. “Do your worst,” she dares him.

With a gleam in his eyes, Wufei bends his head and accepts her challenge.


End file.
